Malice Through The Looking Glass
by malicethroughalookingglasshehe
Summary: Hermione is turned into a vampire, song fic to Cradle of Filth’s song Malice Through The Looking Glass


Malice Through The Looking Glass  
  
This is a song fic to Malice Through The Looking Glass by my favorite band Cradle Of Filth  
  
I do not own any or the characters or the song.  
  
xox  
  
I can't believe I would be stupid enough to let Hermione go out alone looking for dark creatures

by herself when all of the death eaters want to kill her for helping destroy the dark lord. Hell

even the creatures that he who must not be named recruited are after her and the other two

morons that helped save the wizarding world only a month ago.

I have to go look for her, I keep getting these terrible visions that she's hurt, or being attacked.

But dam it I have to wait till the fucking sun goes down until I can leave the flat or else there will

be a pile of ashes walking down that aisle at the wedding. But how fair is it to Hermione to

marry me, Draco the vampire, the one that never ages. She deserves someone better then me,

Hermione deserves someone that can go out in the sun, someone that can love her without

worrying about getting hungry and biting her, someone that can have the children that she so

desperately wants, she deserves someone that's alive.

Yes! The sun is going down, I can finally look for the love of my life, the girl that I am forced to

leave.

xox  
  
Take away the wine For the restlessness plagues me.... I am assailed by a spectre profounder

Than hatred and grief or the sum of their hideous crime  
  
xox

Where the hell can she be, I've tracked her sent to a cemetery but it seams that she is nowhere

to be found. Unless she's in a crypt...

Shit, I found her, but my darling Hermione is so very close to death. She even smells of death, I

cant stand it. I want to kill whatever did this to her, but that will have to wait until my love passes

on.

xox  
  
I shalt suffer this confessional mime  
  
xox  
  
"Draco, I don't want to leave you" Hermione manages to say between her labored breathing and

I can't stand the sight of what has become of her. The once powerful, intelligent witch that I fell

in love with has become this small delicate creature suffering on the dusty floor surrounded by

exposed decaying bodies. But what does she mean she doesn't want to leave me, Hermione

must realize that there is no way that I can save her unless I turn her into the foul creature that I

am now, a vampire.

"Hermione, sweetie, the only way I can save you now is to turn you into a vampire" I hear my

self say in a voice that is so unlike my own, the voice that came out of my mouth was like a

whisper filled with love and compassion, a voice so very different from my usual cold and

uncaring drawl.

She just nods her head in response, having lost too much blood from the massive cut on her

stomach to respond.

So I slit my wrist and put it over her open mouth and watch as the blood from the slit on slowly

drips into her awaiting mouth, soon her eyes turn a bright red signaling that the transformation

was successful. I can't watch as my love looses her life but in a strange sense gains a new one.

This is a new beginning for her, this is her birth as a vampire.  
  
xox  
  
Awaiting the sun to set. Crimsoning seas Only once it is dark doth my misery cease  
  
xox  
  
Once it was all done it seems as if my dear sweet little Hermione has turned into another person. Her eyes once so warm and brown are now black with a few brown specks and there not entirely focused like most new vampires. Her hair is now in soft curls instead of the ball of fuzz that I have become so accustomed to, and it appears that she now has too extended canniness that all vampires have. But I can tell that she does still love me, even after I turned her into a creature that is not dead but not yet living.  
  
xox  
  
She died to a sky dressed in flame Eyes full of hatred for her killers by choice Who fell to her god o'er her vision and voice  
  
"I am as dusk come to ravish the light" Steel me from their stares and mute Christ into night "I will answer thy prayers" If though Wouldst drink of my life...  
  
Xox  
  
Hi all you happy readers, can you please tell me what you think of this little fic


End file.
